


Innocence et inconscience.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Nuits du FoF [7]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Innocence, Light Smut, Nuit du FoF, Nuits du FoF, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] : “Belle était un animal sauvage, une véritable lionne, et le prince comptait bien la dompter.” Ou : les pensées du prince, quand il croit encore que Belle n'est qu'une créature douce et innocente. Belle/Prince Charmant. Léger smut (fantasme).





	Innocence et inconscience.

**Author's Note:**

> ND'A : Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 99ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Sauvage". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. 
> 
> Je commence à être vraiment fatiguée là, mais bon, le thème promet d'être intéressant. (Je rappelle qu'il est trois heures du matin au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Ça pique légèrement les yeux quant même.)

 

Belle était vraiment la plus belle et la plus parfaite des créatures.

 

Elle était sublime, adorable, spirituelle, rieuse, joueuse.

 

Le prince aurait pu passer une nuit entière à énumérer ses qualités sans même en avoir fait le tour.

 

Pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé fou amoureux d'elle, et ce, même en seulement quelques heures.

 

Elle l'avait aussitôt envoûté, par sa candeur, certes, mais aussi par sa sensualité plus ou moins contrôlée et maîtrisée.

 

Sa future femme était un ange, certes, mais il la savait déjà fougueuse.

 

La danse pendant le bal l'avait suffisamment montré.

 

Il ne la connaissait pas encore suffisamment bien, mais il le savait, cette femme n'était pas comme les autres.

 

Et il allait l'aimer, comme il n'avait jamais aimé aucune femme.

 

Belle était un animal sauvage, une véritable lionne, et le prince comptait bien la dompter.

 

Tout comme il l'avait déjà fait avec toutes les autres femmes auparavant, et même si sa sauvagerie aurait pu en effrayer plus d'un, ce n'était en aucun cas le cas du prince, qui ne se réjouissait que de cela, ignorant dans son innocence (et peut-être aussi, un peu, dans sa bêtise), que Belle ne serait pas si simple que cela à maîtriser, ou à dompter.

 

Il ignorait alors encore quelle était la véritable sauvagerie de celle qu'il comptait épouser un jour prochain.

 

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas ce qui le préoccupe le plus, lui, qui pense déjà à sa prochaine nuit de noce.

 

Il l'imagine, là, face à lui, frémissante, apeurée, _offerte_ , et cette simple pensée suffit à le faire sourire.

 

Et ce, même si cette vision était bien évidemment totalement fausse, il ne s'en rendit pas compte, perdu qu'il était dans son fantasme.

 

Il s'imagine cette princesse si farouche, si désirable, juste là, ici même, il s'imagine la posséder, l'imagine soumise, attentionnée,tout ce qu'elle est et n'est pas, il s'imagine la prendre pendant leur nuit de noce, et étouffe un râle de plaisir mêlé de frustration.

 

Il s'imagine entrer en elle, il imagine les hurlements, les _gémissements_ , les cris de plaisir de l'un comme de l'autre, il imagine la lionne sauvage vaincue, domptée, apaisée.

 

Il ne voit pas à quel point il se trompe.

 

Il ne voit pas sa sauvagerie réelle, ne voit pas les ténèbres, ne sait encore rien du rire effarant, terrifiant et obscène de la Bête, ne sait rien de la sorcière qu'il aime à cause d'un sortilège.

 

Il ne sait rien du sang versé et bu par elle, ne sait rien des vies qu'elle a brisées.

 

Il ne sait pas que Belle n'a rien d'une bête sauvage.

 

Il ne sait pas qu'elle est un monstre.


End file.
